It Starts Again (Wake Up Now)
by Qi Eclipse
Summary: 15 children wake up with echoes of a life they never lived in their head. Individually they start to change, together they can change the world. Time-Travel
1. Not Yet Morning

It all started when 15 children woke up all at once, for no apparent reason, in the middle of the night.

* * *

Hinata woke up and immediately ran into her cousin's room. He was awake and looking around his room as if trying get his bearings.  
Hinata was so relieved she cried "Neji-nii-san you're alive" and rushing up to him, before stopping, confused because of course he was alive, why had she thought anything different?

But Neji didn't appear to care and simply hugged her so Hinata let go of her confusion and simply enjoyed the relief and happiness she felt. Come morning her father found them both curled up in Neji's bed

* * *

Sasuke woke up and ran into his brothers room. After observing that he was in fact there and breathing, Sasuke sat down at the foot of Itachi's bed and began to cry. When this woke up Itachi he quietly panicked but nothing he did seemed to help. When their parents came in, disturbed by the noise, Sasuke cried harder. Eventually he calmed down enough to sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up in his room at the orphanage. He thought he'd been dreaming about ramen or friends or moon monsters that ate foxes. Which was silly because he'd never had ramen and him having friends was just as unlikely as moon monsters that ate foxes. He would like friends he decided and ramen (mostly friends). He fell back asleep.

* * *

Shino woke up. He noticed a sudden influx of emotions and impressions along with stray bits of knowledge that had not been there when he went to sleep. He was unsure how this came to be. Perhaps a genjutsu of some kind? Doubtful, that someone would infiltrate Kohana's defences along with those of the Aburame clan and then place a weak genjutsu on a child. He glanced at the clock, perhaps it would be best to continue this train of thought in the morning, he didn't think he could keep awake much longer.

* * *

Gaara 'woke up' from the not very restful daze he fell into instead of sleeping and without stopping to marvel at the fact that he didn't actually feel the urge to kill anyone, promptly fell asleep.

Kankuro wandered in a few minutes later when he saw the sleeping Gaara he wondered when he had developed suicidal tendencies and turned tail to flee. it was only then that he noticed Temari standing in the doorway that his half asleep brain caught up with him and he realized that he wasn't dead yet.

Temari and Kankuro ended up curled up under a blanket across from the open door to Gaara's room just to be safe.

* * *

Shikamaru took it the best. He woke up, noticed the discrepancies and after cataloging them for whenever he could be bothered to deal with it, rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep. he felt a very strong urge to check on his father but as he could sense his chakra (another discrepancy) he decided it could wait till morning.

* * *

Tenten, upon waking, reached for a weapon that wasn't there and upon noticing its absence got up and searched the house for sharp pointy objects. In the morning her father found her asleep amidst a pile of weapons, including some that were unfinished and several kitchen utensils.

* * *

Kiba woke up and bolted out the window with Akamaru in tow. he wound up on the roof of the Inuzuka complex and slept uneasily in the chill air till morning.

* * *

Lee woke up, shouted something nonsensical about youth, and ran out of the orphanage and down the street. His mad dash ended when he became exhausted, his body unused to such speeds, and ran into a wall.

* * *

Ino woke up and crawled into her parents bed. After triple checking their chakra signatures of course. She didn't question it.

* * *

Choji woke up, he wandered down the hall in search of food. When he got to the kitchen he encountered his not-dead cousin. He latched on to his cousin's leg and refused to let go even with the promise of food.

* * *

Sakura woke up disoriented. She tried to call out the names of people that she didn't know but couldn't remember how to say their she tried to get out of bed she ended up falling. She stayed where she fell till morning afraid that she would forget … … anything that she hadn't already.

* * *

 **AN: If you are wondering what happened Shino and Shikamaru give the best explanations, but for clarification all of them have received impressions and memory fragments from the future, no actual traveling or solid memories. The future they come from is close, but not exactly canon, not that it makes much difference. The next chapter will (eventually) deal with the reactions of others as they deal with the change in their children.**


	2. Dawn of a New Day

Dawn of a New Day

Ino meets Sakura on the first day of classes. They become best friends almost the moment they meet. Ino spends all her free time with Sakura, they share secrets back and forth in class, study together, and eat dinner at each others houses. Sakura's parents are civilians so Ino teaches Sakura basic chakra control and how to throw a kunai. Ino's parents are ninja so Sakura teaches Ino how to cook and act like a civilian. Ino's father tells them not to be in such a hurry to grow up, Ino doesn't get it, don't they know that time is running out?

Sakura thinks she loves Ino. They're running down the street together after class gets out, Ino talking excitedly about her upcoming birthday.

"Am I invited?", Sakura teases Ino, interrupting an increasingly detailed description of the cake.

"Of course", Ino says grinning from ear to ear "You're my best friend."

Sakura … stops, she stands stock still as Ino is yanked to a halt by their joined hands. "We'll always be best friends?" she asks seriously.

"Of course" Ino replies confused.

"No matter what." Sakura insists.

"No matter what." Ino affirms, except her voice isn't quite sure. "No matter what" she says again, "Nothing will tear us apart."

This time Sakura believes her and they're back to smiles as they continue down the street, both trying to shake off bad dreams. Sakura knows everything will be okay now.

* * *

Tenten does not kick the annoying green boy and his (fat) sidekick out of her father's store. She is very proud of herself for this accomplishment. She also does not kill them, maim them or even (seriously) wound them. Even if it was tempting sometimes. Caterpillar and Chips had inexplicably decided that they were her friends. So what if when Caterpillar declared that they were she didn't kick him out the window (or deny it), and when Chips invited them over for dinner they didn't laugh when Tenten got so flustered at the thought of eating with a real ninja clan that she fell flat on her face. It didn't matter at all that after she taught them how to use storage seals, Chips hugged her and Caterpillar tearfully declared that she was 'a true friend, bursting with the power of youth' before she kicked him. Maybe Tenten had friends now, and maybe she was happy, but they were still annoying (and good target practice).

* * *

Hana noticed that Kiba had suddenly developed a habit of jumping at strange noises. Of course she went out of her way to startle him at every opportunity. But that wasn't even the oddest thing that had changed since she found him on the roof, he had befriended a boy from the Aburame clan. As far as she was concerned Hana thought that violated the rules of nature. Even worse, instead of rejecting her loud and easily spooked brother's friendship, the Aburame seemed to tolerate it. Hana kept finding him in odd places around the house. Still Kiba seemed to like him and as long as he kept his bugs away from her, Hana could tolerate him in return.

* * *

Neji didn't hate Hinata anymore. He knows it shouldn't be that simple, but it is there isn't any reasoning behind it, he hated her and then he didn't. Instead of her being a reminder of his oppression he begins to see her as … a sister.

"I'm going to free you." Hinata says when Neji tells her about his seal, and Neji believes her. Maybe there's hope after all.

* * *

Something changes, Sasuke still follows Itachi everywhere he can. But Itachi notices something different, he stops taking later as an answer and there something increasingly desperate to his practices. itachi would think Sasuke is just trying to impress father again but, Sasuke has stopped listening to father focusing all his attention on Itachi. Itachi has his hands full with more than just trying to figure out his little brother but he starts trying to make more time for Sasuke anyway. He sees how much Sasuke treasures their time together, and he worries. He starts encouraging Sasuke to spend time with the other Uchiha children, even though their much younger. The few times Itachi is able to stop by and observe them Sasuke looks happy, something that is getting rarer the more Itachi is away. Shisui is dead and time is running out. When Danzo offers him a choice he sets his own terms, he will do as he says if the children are spared, Danzo agrees, Sasuke will live.

* * *

Gaara has stopped killing people (mostly). Temari still find copses on the roof sometimes, but those are assassins. Tamari knows because she moved her bed to Gaara's room, Kankuro still prefers the safety of his own room. Father sends the assassins after Gaara, she knows this but doesn't understand why. Gaara has stopped killing people, he hasn't turned into a monster and he cares for her and Kankuro. Temari will protect her little brother, so sometimes she kills the assassins (Kankuro does too). They have orders not to hurt her after all and this way Gaara won't have to.

* * *

Shikaku notices the differences in how Shikamaru acts. He is just a little less lazy, a little more motivated. Most people don't notice any difference, but Shikaku is not most people. Another thing Shikaku notices is how instead of cloud watching Shikamaru spends his time wandering around the village stopping at odd places. Shikaku even spots him in ANBU headquarters one time, no one knows how he got there. Shikamaru says he's solving a puzzle. The biggest difference in Shikamaru's behavior is that he now has a friend, at first Shikaku doesn't believe Inochi when he tells him. Shikamaru has befriended Uzumaki Naruto - the Kyuubi boy. Soon he they start appearing all over the village together. The two of them are suspected of a great number of pranks, but nothing is proven, even more evidence in their favor. Naruto becomes a constant in their house, Shikaku doesn't mind he just watches. Naruto acts oddly too, both he and Shikamaru have a tendency to react oddly to situations but so far Shikaku sees no clear pattern, so he will wait.


End file.
